Nyontek x Ala x Hunter
by Ameriya7
Summary: Si author akan membawa kalian ke dalam masa-masa ulangan/ujian! XD berikut ini si author menulis 7 cara nyontek ala hunter. Beberapa karakter bakal jadi anak SMP. bad summary. Don't like don't read


Yo minna! *sok akrab* Author gagal Ameriya7 ini kembali lagi setelah hiatus berkepanjangan (?)

Cerita ini tentang apa? Ya baca aja di _summary_ XD ngerti kan semua?

Gon : kayaknya mereka gak ngerti..

Meri : bodo' amat

Readers : *nyerbu author*

Eeh- maap, maap =A=" Cap cus ke disclaimer yuk :3 *chibi chibi mode on?*

**Disclaimer** : Sampe si author kece-nya ilang (eh), sampe anime binasa, sampe miki mos (baca : Mickey Mouse) jadi _dingo dog_, sampe Indonesia jadi Eropa, sampe kutub jadi panas, sampe bulan berhenti _stalking_ bumi (?), Hunter x Hunter itu milik Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warning** : Typo(s), OOC, gaje, humor gagal, beberapa karakter jadi anak SMP, cerita pendek.

* * *

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Gon dan Killua lagi memperhatikan dengan seksama nilai rapot mereka. Entah sejak kapan mereka sekolah. Yah ikutin aja jalan ceritanya *dihajar*

Killua : Gon, nilai-mu bagus gak?

Gon : Lumayan sih berkat 'hal itu'. Hehehe *nyengir*

Killua : AAHH DASAR CURANG!

Gon : Iya dong, sekali-sekali lah. Hehe *nyengir lagi*

Apa sih yang mereka omongin? Kalo mau tau ada sedikit tuh di judulnya *ikutan nyengir*

* * *

_~Flashback~_

* * *

**~Sebelum ujian dimulai~**

Gon : Pagi semua~ *senyum hyena yankee (?)*

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan : Pagi

Balas mereka sambil melototin buku segepok yang tak lain tak bukan berjudul; sejarah, ekonomi, biologi, fisika, dll.

Neon : ADOOH UDAH GAK KUAT LAGI! *ngebejek (?) rambut*

Killua : AKU JUGA! BUKU GAK GUNA! *melempar (baca:membuang) buku fisika*

Kurapika : Kau sendiri gak belajar Gon? *mata meremang gara-gara buku*

Gon : Hehe~ aku tau kalo kebanyakan baca buku bakal jadi kayak kalian, jadi kemaren.. *dengan bangganya mengeluarkan buku berjudul : TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK* AKU BELI INI!

Shizuku : *sweatdrop* gak boleh gitu, nyontek gak baik

Gon : Gak akan tau berhasil apa gak kalo belum dicoba

Sepertinya kata-kata Gon disetujui beberapa orang. Astaga Gon, kemanakah ke-alimanmu (?)? Tobat nak, TOBAT (eh)

Bel pun berbunyi

TOOOOT TOOOOT TOOOOOOT (variasi bunyi bel)

**~Ujian yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan (baca:penderitaan) pun dimulai~**

Berikut ini cara-cara beberapa orang untuk mencontek yang dipelajari (?) dari buku Gon.

**Cara 1 : Membuat contekan kecil **

Gon sudah membaca habis buku TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK yang ia beli. Dan inilah cara yang ia pilih : membuat contekan kecil tentang hal yang akan keluar di soal (tentunya di kertas), lalu di selipkan di kaus kakinya.

Gon : *pura-pura jatohin pensil - tengok kiri kanan merasa gak ada yang liat - buka kaos kaki - liat jawaban* Jawaban no. 18 .. ini dia *ambil pensil – lanjutin kerja*

Hasil : **Sukses **

Entah gimana caranya dia gak ketahuan. Padahal udah sampe nungging-nungging, bisa- bisanya si pengawas (Kuroro) gak liat.

**Cara 2 : Menulis contekan di kulit (?)**

Meskipun bertampang alim dan jenius, Shalnark menulis contekan juga; di paha. Perjuangan besar menarik-narik celananya yang mengekspos kakinya, akhirnya ia berhasil.

Shalnark : Jawaban no. 23..

Kuroro : Kamu ngapain buka celana

Belum sempat Shalnark melihat jawabannya, ternyata Kuroro tepat berada di sampingnya ; memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Shalnark : Eh- itu..

Kuroro : Keluar kamu

Shalnark pun di keluarkan dari ruang ujian, dan harus ikut remedial.

Hasil : **Gagal **

**Cara 3 : Menanyakan jawaban pada teman**

Kortopi sudah frustasi dengan soal-soalnya sekaligus dengan rambutnya (?), lalu berniat menanyakan jawaban pada Machi yang berada di belakangnya.

Kortopi : psstt Machi apa no. 29?

Machi : Hm? B

Kortopi : _thanks_

Kuroro : Ngapain kamu noleh ke belakang

Kortopi merinding dan begitu ia tau yang ditegur Kuroro ternyata Uvogin.

Hasil : **Hampir ketahuan**

**Cara 4 : Menanyakan jawaban lewat SMS**

Neon sudah selesai (dengan jawaban asal) dan sisa 4 nomor belum di isi, terpikirlah ide untuk SMS Kurapika. Alasan : karna teman dekat (?)

To : Kurapika

From : Neon

3h Nh0. 24, 32 $mH 48 PhA $1cH?

13lZ p1Z...

Kurapika mati-matian baca SMS Neon, dan akhirnya berhasil menafsirkannya ke dalam bahasa normal

To : Neon

From : Kurapika

24 D

32 C

48 A

Kuroro : Neon, kamu juga keluar

Neon : Ha? Eh? Haah?

Kuroro mendapati Neon lagi megang hp. Neon pun menyusul Shalnark dan harus ikut remedial juga, sedangkan Kurapika cuma senyum-senyum

Hasil : **Tidak diketahui **(?)

**Cara 5 : Memanfaatkan internet**

Saat Neon diusir (?), Phinks memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu dan memanfaatkan internet. Dengan lincah (eh) ia mencari jawaban lewat mbah google dan tante wiki.

Phinks : Jawaban no. 43. Yeessh ini dia.

Hasil : **Sukses besar**

Readers, contohlah cara mencontek ini *digebuk guru*

**Cara 6 : Pasrah pada Allah SWT**

Killua yang pikirannya sudah teramat sangat mentok sekali, apalagi waktunya tinggal sedikit, hanya bisa pasrah dan memakai cara hitung kancing dan cap cip cup.

Dianjurkan untuk memakai cara ini bila waktu terdesak saja karena jawaban yang tidak menentu.

Hasil :**Mungkin sukses?**

**Cara 7 : Ngintip jawaban temen**

Nobunaga yang nasibnya udah kayak Killua, nekat ngintip jawaban Shizuku. Tepat saat ia mau menulis..

TOOOOT TOOOOT TOOOOOOT

Kuroro : Yak, waktu habis. Berhenti menulis dan letakkan alat tulis kalian.

Hasil : **Gagal total**

**~Ujian pun selesai~**

Killua : YAOLOH AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA *sujud sujud*

Hisoka : Aku ketahuan~

Kuroro : Bersiaplah, tahun depan ada ujian lagi

Semua : APAAAAA?! *tepar di tempat*

* * *

~_End of Flashback~_

* * *

Meri : KILLUA HITUNG KANCING XD GYAHAHAHAHA *ketawa membahana*

Killua : DIEM

Gon : Killua buang buku Fisika sih..

Killua : svtdtrftygbfbrd! #$%^&546 *menggila*

* * *

_-The End_-

(dengan gaje)

* * *

Astaga XD saia bikin fic nyontek massal kayak gini! Sampe bosen aku baca ini ulang-ulang =-= Maaf kalo fic ini merusak mata readers (?) apalagi humornya gagal dan ceritanya kependekan ( ; _ ; )

Btw, saia gak muncullin Leorio soalnya gak cocok jadi anak sekolah *dibantai Leorio* oh ya, yang belom pernah baca fic saia, disini si author namanya Meri :3

Readers : Ceritanya garing banget thor!

Meri : Emang! Makanya Review ya! (eh) Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya! :D (kalo buat lagi =w=)


End file.
